


Big Dick Problems

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Byleth struggles with a really big issue - being really hung - and he's lucky Manuela's here to help him out with that.
Relationships: Manuela Casagranda/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Big Dick Problems

Another groan and another troubled sigh must have gotten his coworker’s attention, as Manuela takes an interest and stops to ask Byleth, “Professor, is something the matter? You look rather frustrated with something.”

“Aah, it’s nothing you should trouble yourself with, Manuela.” Byleth shakes his head, his countenance a picture of worry and anxiety.

“Come now Professor, there’s no need to keep everything bottled up like that. It isn’t good for you.” Manuela tries once again, driven by her genuine concern and attraction towards the handsome young colleague. “If there is anything troubling you, anything at all, I would like to be able to help you with it. As a fellow coworker, shall we say?”

“That is very kind of you, Manuela, and I do very much appreciate it.” Considering taking up on her offer, but at the same time feeling embarrassed about it, Byleth says with a light blush on his cheeks, “It’s just that, it’s… it’s something that’s awfully personal, and I’d… uhh, I’d rather not trouble you with something like that.”

“Oh, whatever it is, I’m sure it isn’t anything you can’t trust me with.” A wink and a smile, Manuela’s absolutely capitalizing on this opportunity to hit on him. Normally, it would be nice, but given the subject matter… aah, how troubling. “You can be open with me, Professor, trust me.”

“If you… if you really say so, Manuela.” Quickly looking around the hallways to make sure there’s no one around, and no one that can hear him say any of this, Byleth sighs and lowers his voice, confessing what is truly on his mind, “I’m… I’ve been getting fairly self-conscious about… well, about having… err, about being so well-endowed, since it’s… it’s made having sex rather difficult for me.”

“O-oh? Is that… is that so?” As expected, Manuela’s reaction to such a confession is a scarlet blush accompanied by an excited smile. This is so embarrassing… “I, I can scarce imagine that being a problem!”

“I know, I know, it sounds like I’m bragging, but it really has become a problem.” Lowering his voice once again, both out of paranoia that someone might be listening in and out of just sheer embarrassment at his predicament, Byleth explains, “I’ve… I’ve tried having sex with Edelgard, with Mercedes, with Felix, with Hilda, but… but it’s never worked out, it’s never been able to fit. And we always end up having to settle for oral sex instead. Don’t get me wrong, it’s great and all, but it’s… gahh, who could have known that vaginal sex would be so difficult?”

“M-my… oh my, I see.” Oh Manuela, don’t look at him like that, you’re making him even more embarrassed about admitting to something like that. Byleth can practically just see her getting more and more turned on the more he vents about his frustrations. “My, Byleth, I can only imagine how pent up you must be to be in such a… difficult situation. Now, I don’t know how much I can really… assist you with that, but won’t you allow me to help you alleviate some of that frustration?”

“Manuela… Sigh, I knew you’d say that.” Byleth mumbles, trying to ignore the older woman’s giggling and ogling. She’s definitely peering down right now, trying to size him up. Goddess, how embarrassing. “Fine, fine, just… let’s take this to your room, okay?”

“Oh, right away, Byleth~”

\---

Byleth should have seen this coming from a mile away, and honestly, he did. Of course venting about his big dick problems to the older woman known for her desperation would lead to said woman laying in bed with her dress hiked up and her legs spread wide. Gahh, he should be finding this more erotic than he is, especially given how he already has his erection out and his hands holding onto Manuela’s thighs, but Byleth can’t help but brace himself for disappointment. Knowing his luck, she’ll probably be too tight for him too.

“No need to hesitate Byleth, you’ve already gotten me plenty wet, you know~” The way Manuela’s staring at his erection and licking her lips, goddess, how shameless… It is honestly pretty amazing how slick she’s already gotten from just, hearing him vent about his big dick problems. They never even made out or even did any foreplay or anything like that. “I’ve never taken anyone before, but I’m sure I won’t be too terribly tight…”

Not wanting to waste anymore time, and just wanting to get disappointment in himself done and over with, Byleth grinds his cock against Maneula’s sex a few times before pushing the tip up against her entrance, and slowly pushing it in. Gripping her thighs tightly and grunting, he goes slowly, letting the feeling of penetrating her tight pussy envelop his member. He had… he had anticipated that he’d only get about an inch or two in before it gets too uncomfortable to keep going, but surprisingly, that doesn’t seem to be the case…? And Manuela doesn’t seem to be in pain? He… he wasn’t expecting this, but he supposes there is no reason to stop here, if that is the case. 

Pushing the rest of his cock into Manuela, Byleth takes a moment to breathe, not being used to this level of sensation. This is… this is the first time he’s actually managed to fully penetrate someone’s vagina, and the stimulation is so much more than he has expected. It’s… it’s better than anything he’s had! Gripping Manuela’s thighs and pressing down, kissing her on the lips and saying in a breathy voice, “This… this really doesn’t hurt, does it Manuela? Is it okay for me to start moving?”

“Y-yes…! Ooh, I’ve never felt something so incredible before, none of my toys can even compare…!” Oh, Byleth supposes that would explain it well, if she’s been… training herself all the years with toys. Well, as long as she’s enjoying this too, then he supposes that that’s fine…! “Please, d-don’t hold anything back, Byleth…! Please use me as you see fit!~”

Aah, there’s no way he could do that, he’d probably end up hurting her… but hearing that does really turn him on a lot. Unable to hold still any longer, Byleth begins moving his hips, a grin creeping across his face as he really starts settling into the rhythm. Finally being able to have proper sex with an older woman like this… Not even just her vagina, but the rest of her too. Feeling along her incredibly thick thighs with both hands, watching her enormous breasts jiggle and bounce, her beautiful face contorted in pleasure as she moans out for him… How can he not lose himself in the ecstasy of the act? 

Thrusting his hips at a rapid and comfortable pace, feeling along Manuela’s body, occasionally slowing down to give her a deep and passionate kiss before picking up the pace once again, Byleth finds his every movement smooth and fluid, guided entirely by his lust at this point. Using the older woman’s body to satiate every one last of his carnal desires, knowing he can use her body as he pleases, this kind of empowering lechery swirls about in his head as he again and again plunges his member into her vagina. The thrusting, the fondling, the smells and sounds of sex, the lecherous thoughts, all of it envelopes Byleth in such a powerful bliss, that he finds himself climaxing before he knows it, pushing in deeply and once again kissing Manuela passionately as he unloads into her, thrusting to squeeze out as much of his seed as he can.

Thoroughly spent and satiated, he lays atop Manuela, kissing her softly and holding her in his arms as the two of them slowly calms down from the intense lovemaking. As the postcoital clarity sets in, however, his eyes widen, and he asks in a somewhat panicked voice, “Oh, Manuela, I… should I have cummed outside instead? Should I… should I go buy the herbal contraceptives?”

“Oh, there’s no need for that.” Manuela smiles and closes her eyes, softly stroking his hair as he nuzzles into her neck, basking in the afterglow, “I can’t get impregnated even if I’d like. There’s no risk for you to worry about, I’m too old for that.”

“Ah, well, if you say so…” Oh, wow. Um. Hm. Byleth knew that there’s an age gap, but he hadn’t realized how… extreme that age gap actually is. He supposes he’s never gotten a straight answer from her, and that she just looks a lot younger than she really is… 

Oh well. Nothing wrong with that. If anything, it’s even hotter knowing he just came inside a woman perhaps more than twice his age. And that she’ll likely be down to do it again in the future… Holding onto her tightly and kissing her again, Byleth closes his eyes as he cuddles her. Maybe having a giant dick isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Just, um, venting frustrations about an anxiety I have, yeah! Hope you guys had fun reading!


End file.
